A Rainy Night
by Sariyuki
Summary: Yaoi. Sanzo spent the night with Hakkai.


**Title:** A Rainy Night  
**Date:** 3 September 2004  
**Author:** Sariyuki  
**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki belongs to the wonderful, the awesome, the spectacular Minekura Kazuya-sama whom I worship on daily basis  
**Dedicated to:** ChaosDaughter on her birthday, hope you'll like this one, Xenja. If not, tell me okay? (After all you're the only police we've got around here ;)  
**Notes:** Some of the sentences in italics were taken from Saiyuki manga vol 4 and the song Sei Mei Sen (Lifeline) by Cho-Hakkai (read: Akira Ishida)  
**Warning**: This is my first attempt in writing a lime fic so forgive me if it sucks.

_  
The night – it is dying_

Sanzo smiled at the darkness around him as he moved his hands to touch the skin of the man underneath him. The heat of the body startled him a little but it only added to his growing anticipation. The warmth of the passion overwhelmed his mind but heaven knew he craved for more. A few more buttons got undone. A few ragged breaths went wasted. The clock ticked the seconds away, unheeded. His heart - it was beating like mad.

_The air – too thick to be real_

Hakkai felt there was something inviting about the darkness around him, something dangerous lurking, waiting there in the corner, restless. There was something exciting about it all, something delightful about not being seen. The need to hide was none as there was only the world to reveal. It was intoxicating. It was mad.

The darkness infiltrated the soul and made angels cowered in fear. But Hakkai, he feared none of this. He knew and befriended it long time ago, as it was his comrade in crimes, his secret garden of sins. Marvelling in it now, he surrendered his whole being to the hands of the man he called his secret dream.

_The rain – it's ringing in my ears_

Sanzo ignored the wild rhythm of the rain outside as he leaned down to taste the sweet taste of Hakkai's lips. Those lips were willing, letting him enter, giving him warmness to the body and more. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling, what he was feeling now. It was insane, it was inane. If the world stopped spinning now, he wouldn't have a clue.

Hakkai arched his body forward to get closer to the object of his passion and desire. His body was alight as if someone had set fire to it. His fingers clawed Sanzo's bare back, trying hard to justify the emotion that was possessing him, empowering him. He had never kissed anyone like this – desperate and relenting, marvellous and demanding. He swore he could give up everything for this.

_The sound - it's driving me crazy_

Sanzo caressed Hakkai's flawless skin with slightly trembling hands. No matter how many times he had done this, the emotion was always overwhelming, he didn't understand it either. Trailing kisses in his wake, Sanzo went to take a taste of every inch of Hakkai's body. The sound of incoherent sighing that resulted from his action drove him to the edge of his self-control.

"God, Hakkai, you've no idea how you're driving me crazy."

Hakkai bit back his breath as Sanzo began to swallow him whole. His hand grabbed the bed sheet, clenching it tightly as if for dear life.

"You," he managed to articulate. "The one who drives me crazy."

_The pain – when will it go? _

Sanzo shaped his own rhythm, ignoring the offbeat sound that was all over him. As he was pleasuring and preparing Hakkai, he saw glimpses of the lightning outside, the flashes in his vision told him of the future that could be. But all those could wait and would wait. All he wanted now was to bury himself inside the alluring warmness.

Faster. Faster.

"Sanzo –"

Hazily, he heard a whimper of pain. Or was it pleasure? Oh but Sanzo knew that there was only a thin line between pain and pleasure. The sound of Hakkai's orgasm filled the void of the night and Sanzo thought it was heavenly.

_These hands – are tainted by sins and blood_

And so this was the moment, this was the second where heaven and earth had no boundaries, where dark and light were only pigments of an imagination. Sanzo entered and the world exploded in his heart. He forgot where he was, he forgot who he was. He forgot everything but the burning heat wrapping his whole being.

Hakkai clenched and unclenched his fists as he moved in rhythm with Sanzo, as he had become one body with Sanzo. The world was spinning too fast, revolving around him and him only. His world had embraced him with welcoming hands, tainted though he was.

Muffled breaths and hushed whispers crowded the room, mixed with the constant ticking of time. The world spun too fast. But Hakkai wanted more.

Faster. Deeper.

_That person - Who is he who has a look so similar to mine?_

A cry of pleasure sealed the night and then it was all over. As the warm afterglow claimed its victims, Sanzo moved his body off Hakkai's. Placing one of his hands on Hakkai's chest, he could feel the uneven breathing. From where he was he could see the man was smiling, even without looking.

"My lifeline..."

"What about it?"

"With you around, I reckon, it's getting shorter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Too much sex can't be healthy, can it?"

"Too much of a good thing is not too much."

"Ah, the Zen of Genjo Sanzo."

_Just a little – extend that short lifeline to the sun_

Hakkai smiled in the privacy of the darkness as the night uncoiled before him like the ribbon of infinity. He could almost forget the rain outside and the cold it used to induce on him. He could almost grasp the meaning of the pain and the life he had been living. But all he cared about now was the man in his embrace and the sound of the heart that was beating against his. This was more than anything he could wish for.

Sanzo closed his eyes and welcomed the blind oblivion that greeted him. He remembered it used to be hard to sleep on a night like this. He remembered the cold. And it wasn't really that long ago. But now, Hakkai's hands were enveloping and keeping him warm. Sanzo's lips curved into a careless smile as he was drifting to sleep.

The rain would eventually stop.


End file.
